Traditions
by Tempest2004
Summary: Movieverse The Lennox's teach Ironhide about New Years Eve. Happy New Year! Please R&R!


Wow, I do believe this is the most writing I've ever done. Not to mention the fact that this is the most Transformers writing I've ever done. Well, Happy New Years, where ever you are! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Though I'd like to give my Dad Ironhide as a truck, not nessecarily as a Transformer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this New Years you're talking about?" Ironhide asked William Lennox as the family piled in. Annabelle giggled and wiggled as her mother did her best to belt her in. Sarah looked helplessly at William, who made the same sound as a motorcycle and drew Annabelle's attention to hold her still long enough for Sarah to finish buckling her in.

"It's a celebration of the changing of years. See, our calendar is made up of 12 months and since it's December 30th, we're making a special trip to the grocery store for snacks and something for dinner tonight and tomorrow night." Will said and started the engine. Ironhide sighed as he let himself be steered. He had to admit that Will was a good driver and didn't show any hesitation. Ironhide, for his part, made sure to calibrate his sensor's for any 'black ice' spots on the road. He kept half his attention on the road and kept the other on Sarah, for she was explaining New Years.

"It's like the end of a decade, only for some people, it gives them an excuse to get drunk." she said, flashing a brief disapproving look at Will, who rolled his eyes just as briefly.

"That was a long time ago, Sarah." Will said, his voice edged with irritation.

"Roughly Nine and a half-months ago." she said. Will sighed and turned his attention back to the road.

----------------Grocery store-----------------

"Did you want to get shrimp, Will?" Sarah asked as they walked around. Ironhide was with them in his holo-form, he'd styled it look younger and the cover story was it was William's nephew, come to stay with them for the holidays.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." William said, snatching a couple bags of chips. "Were we still going to rent those movies?" Will asked, standing next to the cart. Sarah crossed something off her list.

"Oh, uh, what movies?" she asked, giving him a blank look.

"Boondock Saints, Casino Royale and The Bourne Ultimatum." he said. Sarah shrugged.

"We can do that. 'Hide, could you please grab two of those pizza's up there?" Sarah asked, Ironhide opened the freezer and grabbed the prescribed number of boxes. A scream from Sarah caught his attention. A man was running past him, Sarah's purse in hand. Will was in hot pursuit, but Ironhide was closer. Dropping the pizza's, he clotheslined the man with his arm and pinned him down, snatching the purse from his hands.

"What's going on here?" a security guard asked, his hand on his baton. Will panted slightly, cursing himself silently. He'd gotten out of shape. A few months earlier, this wouldn't have been a problem, just a minor inconvenince.

"That man tried to take my purse." Sarah growled, pushing the cart and Annabelle closer. Will nodded.

"My nephew stopped him. He's staying with us for the holidays." Will explained. The guard nodded curtly and pulled the man to his feet.

"Thank you for stopping him, the police will want you to make a statment, young man." he said. Ironhide sent a brief, pleading glance at Will.

"We're actually leaving town for the next few days." Will said, doing his level best to dance around it. Ironhide inwardly smirked. Last time he'd seen someone dance that fast was when Bumblebee had asked Optimus what a virgin was.

"My mothers house. In Acapulco." Sarah said, dancing so fast, Ironhide thought she was about to fall. The security guard, smarter than he appeared, caught on.

"Well you enjoy you're trip." he said, grabbed the guy by the arm and took him away. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as Ironhide bent to retrieve the pizzas.

"That was certainly entertaining." She remarked lightly. Ironhide grinned lightly.

"That's a good word for it." Will said, rolling his eyes. Annabelle had fallen asleep during all the commotion.

"Hmm, one of us is happy." Ironhide said, looking at Annabelle.

---------------New Years eve night--------------

Ironhide was present again on New Years Eve night in holoform, watching as the Lennox's sat at a foldable table in their living room, playing a friendly game of something called canasta. Will was losing badly, or so Ironhide could tell, to Sarah. There was a bowl of shelled shrimp and a smaller bowl of something called cocktail sauce sat on Will's side. Ironhide was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Annabelle on his lap, watching Boondock Saints.

"This is a disturbingly violent movie." Ironhide said as the credits rolled. Will shrugged.

"Well, it's Epps fault in the firstplace, he suggested it." he said and groaned as Sarah went out before he could. 

"I take it Sarah beat you again?" Ironhide asked with a wicked grin. Will glared at him.

"Shut up." he said and began to count his cards. It was ten minutes to midnight and Ironhide could feel his Recharge cycle starting to creep up on him.

"Come on, 'Hide. Almost there." Sarah said teasingly. Ironhide rolled his eyes and had a bowl in front of his face as he brought them back down. Sarah was offering him a shrimp. "Try it." she offered. Ironhide took one a bit hesitantly. Will offered his bowl of Cocktail sauce. He dipped the shellfish in and then bit down on it experimentally. It had the slight taste of vinegar and tomato. Ironhide had a surprised look on his face.

"That's good." he said. Sarah smiled brightly.

"Good." she said and to Ironhide's amazement, she and Will counted down with it and smiled disgustingly sweetly at each other.

"Happy 2008." They said in unison and kissed. As Ironhide rolled his eyes once again, he decided that he didn't understand humans and never would. But there were somethings he liked and even understood. Rolling his eyes just happened to be his favorite thing. And kisses as Sarah placed one on his cheek.

--------------------------------------

Fin

---------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


End file.
